


thot

by poorlyformed (cathybites)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/poorlyformed
Summary: quick sketch inspired by a shirt coming soon fromQueerest Gear. they posted a preview of it the other day on IG and I immediately pictured one person (or demon, rather) in it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	thot

**Author's Note:**

> please do not repost anywhere.
> 
> follow me for updates on art and more! [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/poorlyformedart/) | [nsfw instagram](http://instagram.com/poorlyprawned) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/stupidlullabies) | [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/poorlyporned) | [tumblr](https://poorlyformed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
